Love is in the air
by K8tieBell
Summary: Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred&George, Oliver, are playing a controversial ... game! o yeah! please reviews. AS/GW AJ/FW KB/OW


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (ANY…REALLY) they belong to JKR. **

It was really a bad day. It was a cloudy Friday, no rain nor sun. And the O.W.L.s and N.E. were in a week or so.

Everyone was wishing Hogsmade visits hadn´t finished yet, and they there were studying hard, memorizing the last ingredient for the complexes potion recipes for Snape or trying to remember when did the battle of rebellion of the elfs, goblins or giants was dated. Everyone but a group of girls was already full at the top of their brains.

Alicia, Angelina and Katie, who was deeply sleep, were lying on the couch just passing the lazy moments they could only wish lasted forever.

-You know Leesh, we must have been studying- The dark-skinned girl was beginning to realize that exams were truly IMPORTANT.

-Yeah…and still here we are. Just relax Angelina! It's not the big deal, plus I have no intention to open that boring encyclopedia Snape calls Potions.

-But… well I think… we have a week yet…don´t we?

-I said relax, and yes, we have a week left.- _what happens to you Angie? Do you already realize Fred fancies you and you do too, hehehe, they are just blind._

-Ok, but let´s do something, I'm beginning to feel lazy and fat here.

-Me too. Come, lend me a hand please- Angelina took Alicia´s arm and pull her up so they could see each other- Wake up you lazy prat, Katie! - Alicia threw the little one a sweater.

-What? What happens? …_wow, that dream was so much real, why does reality isn´t like that?_

-We were wondering if you would like to do some…dunno, stuff. - Angelina seemed like if she were to fail an exam just talking, she was really stressed.

-_Lake wha_…? …_I´m asleep yet…did I just mumble?_

-Want to play "Truth or Dare"? - Alicia tasted, she grinned very pleased of her contribution

-Curse…who´s first? - Katie was already awake

-How do you…play it? –_Shit, I feel like a dork…Alicia seems to know everything…_

-Oh yeah, I forgot you are not…whatever…the rules are quite simple. First we choose who is first and second and…

-Third? dah.

-Shut up Katie, then we asked you what you prefer: "Truth or Dare" and if you choose Truth then you have to answer whatever we wanted to know about yourself and if you answer Dare…

-Then we give you a task that you would have to do in front of our eyes so you can prove it was real.

-_ooo, this is perfect to get Angelina and Fred together…_

_-uuu, If only Alicia and Angelina imagine what I have just planned to them…_

_-This sucks…but I will suck even more if I refuse…Oh Merlin…_

Alicia and Katie were laughing imagining the madness they were just to make but Angelina seemed frighten of the kind of questions or challenges they were supposed to do but she finally accepted.

-Ok I propose we begin with the littlest…-Alicia mischievous looked at Katie who get red at the very instant- "Truth or Dare?"

-Dare…_I know Alicia; she would make me cried if I let her ask anything…_

-Ok, you must…any idea, Angelina? - Now she looked more confident and maybe funny.

-Mmm…you go and kiss Oliver Wood- Katie get even redder.

-ja ja ja, that´s the spirit Angie!- _That would never occur to me…maybe Angelina is not that blind…whatever, this will be fun…_

-You´ll pay Angelina…- _perfect, ok now you act like sick _-Ok, any clue where he is?

-I heard…jajaja…I heard he was going to be on…jajaja…the library- Alicia couldn´t stop laughing…._hahaha, Wood is going to freak out…_

-Now you know, we follow you- Alicia and Angelina were just laughing imagining how does the Quidditch captain would react.

They walk to the library still laughing while Katie was just in a hurry to finish it the quicker possible.

When they get to the library, Madame Pince almost get them out because they were "too much louder", then they saw Wood sitting alone with a pile of books beside him.

-Go on, Miss any-clue-where-he-is- Alicia and Angelina were trying so hard to contain themselves but it was so difficult.

Katie planned to kiss him quickly and run away before anything happened. She approached slowly but when she was only a few steps near him, Oliver turned over and saw her amused.

-What´s up Katie? Studying for exams? …_What is she doing, doesn´t she been supposed to be studying?_

-Yeah…mmm…can I ask you a favor? …_This is going to be…_

-´Course, what is it?

-mmm- Katie felt her checks turned red –it´s just that I…_wanted to know haw is it to kiss you. Bugger, why do he turned over…_

-It´s ok, you can tell me …_is she blushing? What is it?_

-I was wondering if I can…kissyou

-What? I didn´t get it

-If I can kiss you …_shit! He will think I´m a…ups I shouldn´t said that, now I´m red! He noticed! He will stop talking to me and…_

-Are you serious? …_Did she say what I´m thinking?_

-Yeah, I know it´s craziness but I…- Oliver kissed Katie

Since the other side near to the door Alicia and Angelina just shut up and almost fainted after watching that.

-What? Angelina did you just see…_Wood and Katie?_

-Yeah, I don´t believe it, I would expect it from Katie I mean she has been in a crush with him since forever, but…

-Oliver?! Did she fancy her?

-I think so…

Katie seemed to have forgotten that she was playing but she and Oliver were just glued to each other.

-I…have…to…go…_Did that just happened? He kissed me!_

-Yeah…see…you…then? …_Did that just happened? I kissed her!_

-Yeah…bye …_of course_

-Yes…bye

-Bye

-Bye

-See you

-Later, yes

-Ok

-Ok, bye …_This_ _begins to get kind of annoying…but I think I could managed like this all day_

-Bye …_Oh, what a beautiful day…_

Katie reached Alicia and Angelina and return to the Gryffindor common room but their mouths seemed to be opened forever. Then

-What?

-What? You ask what? …_YOU just KISS __and__ FLIRT with OLIVER WOOD!_

-Did I make it? …_Yes I know…He kissed me!_

-Sure…I guess so…_I cannot believe it yet, nor Alicia_

-Well, who´s next? _…what a beautiful day, it´s getting prettier_

-Alicia

-Angelina!! What happen with you!!??

-What? I´m older

-Ok, Leesh, "Truth or dare?"

-I guess…Truth…_I don´t want to discover someone fancies me by this stupid game_

-U, I know…-_this is going to be interesting_- what do you like from George?

-What? What does make you think I like George? …_Shit!_

-Do you think we´re blind? Answer

-_Well yes, I think you are blind enough to don´t even see that Fred has a crush on you…- _hypothetically speaking…- _yeah, "hypothetically speaking", don´t even believed it myself_ - …I would have to say…his smile – _and his eyes, and his hair, and everything…_

-Ok, remember Angelina that it´s "hypothetically", hahaha

-Oh, shut up Mrs. Wood.

-Hahaha, you were right, this is fun…

-Ok, now it´s your turn, "Truth or Dare?"

-Truth

-Ok- Alicia and Katie had a mischievous grin -If you would have to, who you would choose between Percy and Flint? - Alicia was really happy to ask her that…

-What kind of question is that I almost vomit!

-Just answer

_-Now you like the game Angelina? I don´t think so -_ I would say…- _Merlin! I can´t believe I´m going to answer this_- Percy…EW what nasty!!

-hahaha!!

Both, Alicia and Katie were laughing really hard that they cried while Angelina looked sick and very regret of her words. In that very moment Fred and George enter to the common room making a big noise so everyone who was studying was mad at them, but they didn't care and get to where the girls were making even much noise.

-Hi! What´re you doing? - Fred was throwing little confetti around

-We were playing "Truth or Dare"- said Katie picking the confetti from the floor and throwing it again

-Why you look as if you had kissed Snape, Angelina? - Fred looked really concerned about it but George was now busy "flirting" with Alicia.

-EW! That´s even gross! Do you want to join?

_-Katie! What happen to you? - _You are not going to like it it´s boring

-Yeah is…dull- Angelina seemed to wake from her trance.

-mmm, now I´m more interested, what do you hide?

-Nothing, let´s play all- Katie said convinced that it was a good idea

-Of curse I'll join…Fred? ..._Alicia looks just dashing today, always_

-Sure, I had said I will… _please Angelina make eye-contact, damn!_

-Ok its done, then who wants to go next, since you are as old as the other_… I´m a total genius with jokes or what?_ ... hehehe

-I´ll go next and since Angie is at my right side, would you want to ask? … _please look at me!_

-Now are we going to play with rules? … _I don´t want George asking … me_

-whatever Alicia! Just relax- Katie gave her the look

-So? I´m waiting… _for you_ …Angie

-ok…mmm…_it´s the time to know it at last! _...which girl do you like?

-Angie! For Merlin´s sake, are you blind? Fred fancies YOU just as you do! … _Ups I said that aloud, bugger…whatever someone had to do it someday… _

What are you talking about? … _What? Does he really fancy me?_

Well, I wouldn´t want you to discover it like this- he gave Alicia the look just as Katie had did before then he turned to face Angelina and his eyes turned in love- Alicia. But...Yes so you must know what my answer is- Angelina flushed but her skin didn´t seemed to

-Ok, ok now since we all are being sincere, let´s say it, George?

-What?

-oh come on! Just say it… don´t make me George…

-What? … _Shit Fred! Shut up this is not the moment_

-I know what you´re thinking and believe me, it is the moment… I will George on less you say it first

-Shut up Fred, I´m warning you!

-Sorry it's late…

-What´s happening? …_hahaha as if I didn't knew it, He fancies you Leesh!_

-I think they are talking of you Leesh- Angelina grinned at Fred who was already about to explode with the truth

-… _what?! Me and George?_

George and Alicia flushed and when they looked at each other they get even redder

-Just say it George, it´s not the bid deal, watch and learn- Fred faced Angelina and kissed her passionate on the lips

-So?- Fred and Angelina were like dancing still together by the lips, they didn´t turned

_-Oh Merlin…this would be the greatest mistake ever…or the best chance of all_…whatever! - Alicia kissed George and everyone looked amused of her mostly.

And now Katie was only seen it so…

-Ok, bye…I have to go to library, **"love is in the air"**


End file.
